Jealous
by PrinceTaem.in
Summary: Naruto sedang sibuk mendekati Hinata. Sakurapun menjadi uring-urangan padanya, padahal gadis itu sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi menikah. kira-kira kenapa ya? / Oneshoot


JEALOUS

Story Me

Naruto Kishimoto Mashashi

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO'S, dan sebagainya

.

.

Minggu siang di halaman kampus,Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, sesekali menggumam tak jelas ketika pemuda yang mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning itu lagi-lagi membawanya paksa ke halaman kampus. Sakura tahu apa mau pemuda itu, untuk apa lagi kalau bukan soal Hinata. Beberapa hari belakangan ini Naruto terus saja menanyakan Hinata padanya, mulai dari 'apakah dia sudah punya pacar?', atau 'dia suka tipe cowok seperti apa?', sampai-sampai pacar pertamanya pun ia tanyakan padanya. Sakura bukannya tak mengenal Huuga Hinata, putri dari pemilik Universitas Konoha tempatnya menimba ilmu dan juga sahabat Sakura termasuk Ino. Hanya saja Sakura tak suka Naruto menanyakan tentang gadis itu. Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak, ia sudah mempunyai hubungan cukup serius dengan orang itu.

Uzumaki Naruto,nama pemuda yang kini tengah memohon pada Sakura tanpa henti. Bahkan ia tak peduli jika gadis merah muda itu tengah mengacuhkannya, tak mau memandang kearahnya. Naruto sendiri terkenal dengan pantang menyerahnya, dan Sakura tahu itu. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, gadis itu tetap kekeuh tak mau membantunya dekat dengan Hinata. Ia raih tangan gadis itu yang tengah dilipatkan didadanya lembut, kepala Sakura sendiri masing memandang kesamping enggan menatap kearah Naruto, dan membiarkan pemuda itu menggenggap tangannya. Saat itu lah Naruto melihat sesuatu melingkar dijari manis Sakura, ia terkejut, berulangkali memastikan penglihatannya lalu tersenyum sumringah.

Dari ujung matanya Sakura tahu Naruto telah melihatnya, buru-buru ia melepaskan tangan Naruto. "Cantik." ucapnya terkesima. "Sakura-chan, pasti sasuke akan senang nantinya." tambahnya lagi masih memohon pada Sakura. Naruto tahu Sakura saat ini tengah jengkel padanya, semenjak dirinya selalu menanyai sahabatnya yang bernama Hinata. Sakura selalu mengabaikannya baik di kampus maupun di rumahnya, dan setiap ia menghubunginya melalui telepon dan pesan singkatpun gadis itu pun enggan menanggapinya. Jujur saja Naruto sangat merindukannya.

Naruto sedikit cemas kalau sikap Sakura itu karena gadis itu masih menyukainya, apakah gadis itu masih bisa cemburu? Mengingat dia sendiri sudah menerima lamarannya, meski dia belum mengatakannya secara gambalang, paling tidak gadis itu memakainya.

Menghela nafas sejenak lalu merogoh ponsel yang ada dalam tasnya, ia keluarkan ponsel pink miliknya lalu mencari kontak Hinata. Ketemu, dipencet tombol pemanggil disana, panggilan itu pun tersambung.

" _Hallo. Sakura."_ Suara lembut Hinata menyapa.

"Hinata. Maaf mengganggu. Apa kamu ada acara, lusa?" Tanya Sakura kemudian. Naruto mengangguk mantap atas pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Sakura sendiri tak peduli, ia ingin cepat-cepat kekelas saat ini.

" _Lusa? Tidak ada. Ada apa Sakura."_

"Tidak. Naruto ingin mengajakmu ketaman. Ia ingin−"

" _Baiklahlah, Jam 2 ya. Maaf Saku-chan, aku buru-buru._ " ucap Hinata memotong perkataan sakura sebelumnya. Sepertinya Hinata sedang sibuk, pasalnya ia langsung memutuskan panggilan itu. Sakura berdecak. Naruto yang kini tengah memberikan 2 jempol padanya. Sakura mendesis pelan dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah kesal, Naruto mengerutkan dahi sesaat setelahnya terkekeh disana. "Benar-benar menggemaskan." Batinnya kemudian.

###

Sakura memasuki kelasnya dengan kesal, bibirnya sesekali mengoceh tak jelas. Teman-teman sekelasnya menatap heran kepadanya, tapi Sakura tak memperdulikannya. Setelah mencapai mejanya, ia langsung melemparkan tasnya begitu saja. Ino yang tengah asik dengan ponselnya terlonjak kaget ketika ujung tas sakura mengenai sikunya.

" YA!" Pekik Ino disampingnya. Sakura tak peduli. Ia duduk dikursinya, lalu menompakkan dagunya diatas meja. Dan tangan kirinya ia letakkan didepannya melihat sesuatu disana.

Ino tahu kenapa Sakura sering uring-uringan beberapa hari ini, bagaimana lagi sebagai sahabat ia juga sudah beberapa kali menasehatinya dengan melarangnya berfikiran negatif. Ia juga sudah memberitahu Naruto agar tak sering-sering membuatnya badmood, karena bisa berdampak pada hubungan mereka.

" Kau kenapa Saku?" tanya Ino berbasa-basi, meski sendiri tahu alasannya. Ia tengah duduk disamping sakura yang sedang murung, tak melepas pandangannya dari ponselnya.

" Dia mau bertemu dengan Hinata?" jawabnya lemas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jari tangannya.

Ino tahu siapa Dia yang dimaksud Sakura, apa mungkin Sakura cemburu? Dulu mereka memang pernah dekat diawal mereka masuk kuliah, dan Ino tahu, saat itu Sakura sangat menggilainya. Tapi kini gadis itu sudah mempunyai hubungan yang cukup serius dengan pemuda yang juga sepupu jauhnya.

"Memamg kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Sakura menegakkan kepalanya lalu memandang Ino, ia memanyunkan bibirnya. Ino terkekeh pelan, tak sengaja ia menatap cicin yang ada dijari manis Sakura.

"Kita tahu kan kalau Hinata itu menyukai orang lain." jawab Sakura menepis pertanyaan konyol Ino

"Dan kita tahu orang itu sebentar lagi menjadi milikmu." goda Ino sambil melirik pada tangan kiri Sakura, tahu arah pandang Ino, Sakura pun tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan raut merahnya.

Sakura mengangguk setuju ucapan ino, seharusnya ia tak perlu memikirkannya. toh seharusnya ia memikirkan lamaran orang itu, meski ia sendiri sudah memakainya, secara pasti Sakura belum mengatakannya secara langsung. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa dadanya berdebar tak karuan membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang istri.

Ino berdecak ketika melihat Sakura melamun seraya senyum-senyum sendiri seolah-olah ada yang lucu diatap kelas yang tengah ia pandangi.

###

Sesuai janjinya dengan Hinata, Kini Naruto tengah bersiap-siap, ia lirik jam didinding kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Ia harus menjemputnya terlebih dahulu. Mengambil kunci mobil diatas meja nakas lalu keluar dari kamar, lahkahnya cukup tergesa-gesa. Ia keluarkan mobil merahnya dari garasi, beberapa menit kemudian mobil itu melunjur meninggalkan perkarangan rumah.

30 menit kemudian ia telah sampai di Taman, pandangannya ia arahkan kesekeliling taman mencari sosok Hinata diantara pengunjung-pengunjung taman lainnya. Taman kota hari ini terlihat ramai mungkin karena hari libur. Kanak-kanak berlarian melewati langkah-langkahnya, sekumpulan keluarga tengah bercengkrama menikmati liburan bersama, sepasang lelaki dan perempuan tengah berpengan tangan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Hinata meliring jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Pukul 2 lebih 15 menit. Ia arahkan pandangannya kesekeliling berharap sosok Naruto tertangkap matanya. Ketemu,

" Hinata, Maaf terlambat" Ucap Naruto menyesal. Hinata menggeser duduknya lalu mempersilahkan Naruto duduk. Ia pun mengambil duduk disamping Hinata.

" Tak apa Naruto-kun. Eemm sebenarnya ada keperluan apa dengan Ku?"

" Hinata, sebenarnya aku m "

" Maaf aku terlambat" sela pemuda berrambut raven yang baru saja datang,sebenarnya ia datang bersama Naruto tapi ketika mereka akan menghampiri Hinata. Ponselnya bunyi dan itu panggilan dari ibunya, takut itu hal penting maka ia putuskan menjawab panggilan itu terlabih dahulu. Pandangan Sasuke atau lelaki itu langsung mengarah ke Hinata. Hinata memerah karena tatapan Sasuke, bahkan kini ia tak mampu lagi menatap kearah pemuda itu. Naruto tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya.

"Ahh, Sasuke kun tak apa kok" ucap Hinata sedikit gugup."

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengenalkanya padamu Hinata, tapi ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal ya? Dan Hinata, Sasuke itu men "

"DOBE" sela Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto terkekeh, ia tahu sifat Sasuke. Dan alasan ia mengajak Hinata bertemu karena Sasuke ingin mengenalnya.

"Sebenarnya apa Naruto-kun?" Perkataan Naruto sebelunya berhasil membuat Hinata penasaran. Kini bahkan dia memandang Naruto menutut. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia fikir sebaiknya ia kabur dari sana dari pada gagal mendapatkan tiket gratis dari Sasuke, akan sia-sia saja usahanya selama ini.

" Se..sebenarnya aku mau bertemu dengan Sakura-chan. jadi aku ingin meninggalkan kalian berdua. Apa taka pa-apa?" alibi Naruto, sebenarnya ia juga memang ingin bertemu Sakuranya. Beberapa hari diacuhkan membuatnya tak tahan, tadi malam ia tak bisa tidur, dia berniat menelepon Sakura agar menemaninya, bukannya diangkat gadis itu malah mematikannya.

"Eh. Sakura lagi ada kencan but_" ucap hinata keceplosan. Langsung ia tutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Naruto mendelik mendengarnya meski ucapan Hinata tak selesai tapi ia tahu akan kelanjutan kalimat itu.

" AP..APPAA!?" pekiknya kemudian.

###

Naruto mencekam kemudinya kuat, tak lupa mencaci maki seseorang yang tengah mengajak gadisnya kencan.. Dengan perasaan membara , ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang memecah jalanan luas Tokyo. Ia marah, Sakura yang jelas-jelas sudah menerima lamarannya, meski belum mengataknya secara langsung kini melakukan kencan buta. Apakah cincin yang ia pakai itu tak berarti apa-apa baginya. Padahal ia begitu senang ketika Sakura mau memakainya.

Di depan kafe milik Sai, Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan langsung masuk ke dalam kafe tak peduli akan posisi mobil yang asal. Dilihatnya sang kekasih sedang duduk semeja dengan seseorang yang cukup ia kenal. Itachi Uchiha. Kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha, mau apa dia bertemu Sakuranya. Batinnya. Ia tahu Sakura kesal padanya karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan Hinata, padahal ia sudah menjelaskan berkali-kali pada wanita itu, bahwa itu karena Sasuke menjanjikan tiket liburan gratis untuknya dan Sakura jika berhasil mendekatkanya dengan anak sulung Hyuuga itu. ia akui memang sedikit keterlaluan sampai-sampai melupakan kencan mereka.

"Sakura!" panggil Naruto setelah berada cukup dekat dengan meja Sakura. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dan menemukan Naruto disana. Naruto menatap tak suka pada Itachi sekilas, lalu memandang kembali Sakura dengan jengkel. Sakura membalasnya tak acuh.

"YAK SAKURA! Kau kencan buta dengan pria berwajah tua ini?" ucap Naruto emosi, tangan kanannya menunjuk kearah wajah Itachi. Tak sadar jika lelaki yang baru saja ia katai tua itu tengah memandangnya tak terima.

" YA! BODOH! Siapa yang kencan dengannya. Kak Itachi mau minta bantuan kita melamar kak Konan. Jika berhasil kita akan dapat kado mobil darinya saat pernikahan kita" ujar Sakura seraya memukul kepala Naruto dengan sendok teh yang kebetulan berada ditangannya. Naruto seketika melotot tak percaya, dia mencoba bertanya pada itachi sendiri. Tapi itachi memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto masih tak terima dikatai tua olehnya.

" Karena mulut tak bergunamu, ku putuskan membatalkannya " rajuk Itachi masing memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Naruto yang tadinya tersenyum lebar jadi cemberut karenanya. Dengan segala rasa terpaksa yang ia punya ia meminta maaf padanya. Bisa berabe kalau hadiah itu tak akan jadi ia dapatkan bisa-bisa Sakura akan membunuhnya, lihat saja tatapannya seakan mau mengkulitinya hidup-hidup. Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah, ia merasa berpacaran dengan seorang pembunuh. Dan sepertinya setelah ini akan ada pembalasan dari Sakuranya setelah seminggu belakangan ini mengacuhkannya.

" Naru-kun sayang.. sepertinya aku sibuk dengan urusan kak itachi, jadi seminggu kedepan jangan MENGHUBUNGI KU! " Ucap Sakura dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat, bibirnya menyeringai. Naruto membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat tak terima, padahal rencananya ia akan mengajak Sakura kencan besok siang.

Itachi tertawa mengejek didepannya, Sakura tertawa senang akhirnya bisa membalas Naruto, seminggu diacuhkan pemuda itu membuatnya benar-benar jengkel pada Naruto, padahal tadinya ia akan menjawab lamarannya secara langsung pada pemuda itu. Naruto sendiri, kini tengah memasang muka tak bersemangat.

FIN

Akhirnya fanfic pertama jadi. Aku harap tidak terlalu buruk, karena masih pemula jadi kritikan yang membangun dibutuhkan. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca.


End file.
